Many Possible Pokemon
by shadowwriter329
Summary: In the world there are many different kind of Pokémon and children all dream about catching their own and becoming trainers. Kim Possible and her friend start out on their journey with their Pokémon by their sides. What new adventures await them? rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Halloween everyone! Yes this is a new story but with someone else as my partner and I just wanted to add this to the list of new stories up and running. So check out the other stories and tell us what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own KP or any of the other characters of the show in this story. And the only thing of Pokémon I own is some of the cards, games from gen 1 to 5 and a deep love for the game. But that's enough right?...right?

Many Possible Pokémon

Kim Possible could not keep the smile off her face as she gathered her gear. Today was the day and she could not wait. Today she was going to begin her journey as a Pokémon trainer. In the world there are three kinds of species that make up life; humans, animals and Pokémon. Pokémon looked like normal animals but they have powers and abilities that they alone have. They grow and adapted in live many locations and climates. From the mountains to volcanoes to even the bottom of the sea and the cities themselves Pokémon were everywhere.

Human learned to live with Pokémon and in later years able capture, train and fight along side with Pokémon. At the age of sixteen a teen can gain their first Pokémon and become trainers to compete in the national Pokémon league and maybe even the world Pokémon league. There were also Pokémon contest and sport event a trainer can train and compete with their Pokémon.

Kim knew of Pokémon as her parents each had one they have with them at work and help study Pokémon with their fields. She finished packing her bag and grabbed the pokéball, a red and white deceive which were made to store Pokémon during travel. It made it easy then having them follow you around or carry them in case of an emergency or they are injured (many different Pokémon were the size of adult humans and some even bigger and some way bigger). She gotten her Pokémon from her nana and she loved it. She took one looked around her room one last time not knowing when she would be back. She then headed down stairs and found her parents at the table. Next to them were two Pokémon, one with pink and cream color fur with large ears and a fluffy ball tail and the other grey and moving as they looked like a mass of gears.

"Morning mom, morning dad." She went and kiss them on the cheek each and petted the Pokémon, "morning to you too Audino, Klinklang."

Both Pokémon gave their cries before Kim started her breakfast. She wanted to eat before she went and registered her Pokémon and herself for the league. Anne smiled at her, "So you're meeting Ron and the others to register?"

Kim nodded, "Yep we have been waiting a long time and I can't wait."

"Well I am sure you will beat them all Kimmie cub." James said with a grin.

Anne nodded, "remember always trust your Pokémon and your friends, they will help you get out of any jam."

Kim nodded, "Don't worry mom I'll be fine."

"So what kind of Pokémon are you getting?" James asked.

Kim knew what she wanted as she thought about what teams she would get for years now, "I won't focus on a single type but a range of different types and Pokémon. Then I will train them to fight any Pokémon."

"Well good luck Kimmie." Anne said. "Any idea what the others want?"

Kim shook their head, "No and I figure I would not ask them. But we want to make sure we all have different Pokémon from each other."

Kim finished her breakfast and was out the door with her parents smiling after her. Anne sighed, "She growing up before our eyes."

James nodded, "She's a big girl now and a Possible. She'll be fine."

Kim raced off towards the local Pokémon center to meet with her friend. She spotted Ron waiting in the front and ran up to him.

"Good morning Ron!" She said happily as she noticed her best friend and partner for the future. He was a decent looking guy with a few freckles, blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Morning KP, you ready for the adventure ahead?"

"Adventure!" A naked mole rat, oddly named Rufus, said from his perch in Ron's pocket. The animal and owner were essentially inseparable since the day they met. Ron's father had allergies, and they couldn't get normal pets, even Pokémon. The naked mole rat and his own starter Pokémon were the only ones they could get without upsetting his allergies.

"Of course I'm ready Ron. Piplup and I've been waiting for today. I'm more worried about you, Rufus, and Froakie being ready." Ron just chuckled and double checked his large camping pack.

"Let's see, pots and pans for cooking food, including pokéchow and poffins, seasonings, tent, rope, phone, pokénav, ingredients, seasonings, medicines, a berry case. I think I got everything. If there's one thing that the 'place of evil' taught me is to always be prepared!" Ron shivered for a brief moment when he said place of evil. He was referring to his old camp of Camp Wannaweep, a place that left him a strong phobia of simians and simian based Pokémon.

"Well in this case it works best." Kim said with a grin, "Who knows what we would need. Anyway heard anything from Tara or Bonnie?"

Before Ron could answer they heard a yipping sounds and a small dog ran up to them jump up their legs wanting attention. It was a small dog Pokémon called Lillipup. It was small with light brown fur with a large tuff of fur in the face but you can still see the eyes noses and mouth peeking out. It also has a patch of dark blue almost purple fur on it back. As the little pup yipped excitedly it owner ran up to them "Lillipup don't run so far ahead." Tara tried to scold but she didn't have her heart into it seeing the cute little face before she hugged the little guy.

Kim smiled, "Morning Tara, ready for our journey?"

Tara nodded, "Yep, I can't wait. Lillipup will help me and my Pokémon fight the league and gain all my ribbons."

"We still have a long way to go before I win either one of those." A snug voice said from behind them. They turned to see Bonnie with her pack next to her. She crossed her arms and huffed, "Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's get this show on the road so I get my badges and ribbons."

Tara returned Lillipup to his pokéball and pumped her fist, "Let's go!"

They four teens entered and a smiling nurse Joy greeted them, "Welcome to the Pokémon center, May I help you?"

Kim nodded, "Yes we like to register for the leagues."

Nurse Joy smiled and moved to her computer, "Alright I need some idea and your starter Pokémon out."

They each presented an I.D and opened the pokéball for their starter Pokémon. Tara's Lilipup was excited with the number of people as it ran around and yipping.

"Lilipup, please calm down. Come here boy." The terrier-esque Pokémon obeyed his masters as Nurse Joy started registering the Pokémon. Kim's Pokémon was a penguin looking Pokémon that had blue penguin feathers with a yellow beak and black eyes. It was adorable as it held its head high. Ron's Pokémon was the smallest of the group and was a blue frog-like Pokémon with some sort of foam like cape or so on the back. Bonnie's Pokémon was a feline-esque Pokémon with purple and white fur that was looking almost as smug as its owner, purring at the attention it was getting from its mistress.

"Alright, I'll give your Pokémon a quick check-up before finishing your registration and issue your pokédex." Joy said before getting things ready with her Chancey, a pink semi-egg shaped Pokémon with hair-like tendrils and a charming smile.

"Purrloin, be good for the nurse so we can go." Purrloin purred at the scratching its mistress gave it.

"You too Piplup." Piplup made a proud pose while making its call a bit.

"You know what to do Froakie." Ron and his Froakie did something similar to a high-five and Tara made sure that her Lilipup was calm enough to be taken in the back for its checkup, even though it whimpered a bit. It took a bit of time, and the group just waited for the Pokémon's check-up to finish.

"So where should we head first?" Tara asked.

Kim thought about it and brought her pokénav out. "Well the closest city with a gym is Upperton and it specializes in bug type Pokémon. Right now I don't think we are ready yet as we only have our starters and we can't face a gym with them alone."

Ron looked over Kim's shoulder at the pokénav, "Well there is a forest not far from her and it is close to Upperton. We can train and get new Pokémon there."

Bonnie nodded, "Sounds good, while none of our Pokémon are weak against bug types they are not strong against them either. We need more to have a fighting chance."

Tara thought about it, "Maybe we can take a stop at the dragon center." She said pointing to a dot on the nav in a city not far from Upperton. "I always wanted a cute dragon type like Dratini."

Kim thought about it. The Dragon center was a place where they study and breed dragon Pokémon or Pokémon in the same egg groups with dragon. Anyone was welcome to try and catch a dragon type. Kim knew they were powerful and she wanted one for her team. "I think we can do that."

Bonnie pulled out a magazine which featured Pokémon contest and everything anyone wanted to know about them. "There is also a contest in Upperton in two weeks and the winner gets not only a ribbon but a special Pokémon egg."

"Really?" Tara asked excited, "Oh now I want to win that even more."

Kim smiled, "Well a week or two in the forest training and gaining Pokémon is our best bet."

They heard the sound of yipping and they saw Lillipup running to them and jumping into Tara's lap. Nurse Joy walked up with the rest of their Pokémon next to her. "All your Pokémon are in perfect health."

All the Pokémon were returned to their pokéball and they thanked Nurse Joy and went on their way. They were determined to get new Pokémon and to get them stronger.

The group of four teens started off to the forest between Middleton Colorado and Upperton, as it was a more recent planting for Pokémon such as some grass types and such. It was the perfect place to test themselves a bit and gain new Pokémon. Kim was confident with her Piplup, which was moving with her as well outside its pokéball. That was when something came across them. Two Pokémon to be exact and they seemed to be in a bit of an argument. The two Pokémon in question were a Starly and a Fletchling and they seemed to be glaring at each other and waiting for the other to make a move.

Kim caught Ron's eyes and they got their Pokémon ready, "Piplup separate them with bubble beam!"

The tiny penguin open it beak and a stream of super charged bubbles shot out and towards the fighting birds. The two flying types notice the attack was were able to escape the attack as they glared at them. Ron then cried, "Froakie pound attack on Starly."

The frog jump up and slammed into the brown bird. Starly got its bearings and flew backs towards Froakie and tackled him. Fletchling steadied itself in the air before it open its beak and blew out several small orange embers out and at Piplup. But Kim was ready, "Use bubble beam to block them."

Piplup fired his attack and the two muit attacks met in the air and blocked everything from few with smoke. Fletchling flapped her wings before they glowed white and dove into the smoke knocked the penguin back. Fletchling then circled around for another blow. Kim got an idea, "Piplup jump up and land on top of the Fletchling."

Piplup trusted his trainer jumped up just in time to avoid the wing attack and turn before he landed on the Fletchling's back. Kim smiled, "Now peck attack."

Piplup focused his energy into his beak and it glowed white and grew longer. The Pokémon pecked the small bird several times, knocking it to the ground. Piplup flipped into the air and landed on his feet. Seeing her chance Kim grabbed an empty pokéball and threw it at Fletchling. The Pokémon went into the ball and it shook as it tried to break out. Kim waited as it struggled before the flashing button stopped flashing red and there was a click and the Fletchling was captured.

"Froakie water pulse!" Ron ordered as the Starly flew in for a quick attack. The frog Pokémon fired its attack and knocked the bird Pokémon back. It recovered and dove at Froakie again and knocked him back. Ron then cried, "Froakie jump into the trees."

The frog jump into the tree branched and was out of sight. The Starly flew around the tree looking for it before Ron shouted, "Now pound when it is close."

Froakie jumped out and pound the bird as it flew by and held onto it as they fell. Ron then cried, "Water pulse again."

Froakie fired it attack and at point black range it forced Starly into the ground where it lay dazed. Ron three a pokéball and the Starly went inside. It struggled but in no time there was a click and the bird was captured.

Ron and Kim cheered and hive fived each other as they collected their new Pokémon.

Bonnie didn't seem that impressed at the birds that the two caught.

"Hmm, Starly and Fletchling are pretty common." Bonnie said as she brought her Purrloin out, just to rub it down.

"At least we have more than one Pokémon Bonnie, or should I call you Bon-bon?" Bonnie and her Purrloin, as one, glared at Kim as she and her Piplup seemed to have a smirk as they both held a form of pride. Tara and Ron just tried to calm them down for now.

"Look Kim, we shouldn't get into a fight right here and now." Ron immediately said while pushing Kim to one said, his not as tired Froakie doing the same with Piplup.

"Yeah Bonnie, just be happy that there are Pokémon like that. Otherwise we'd be in trouble if a really tough Pokémon just showed up." Tara said, and that was something that seemed to calm Bonnie, even if she was a 'queen bee' she didn't want to test her own Pokémon against something like a Fearow or even a Charizard without actual training.

Bonnie sighed, "I guess you're right. Let set up came and then me and Tara will see what we can find."

The others agreed with that and went into the forest to find a place to camp. They came upon a small clearing and checking it out made sure there was not Pokémon nest or area which they traveled a lot through there. They unpacked their stuff and Ron started to gather his cooking supplies, "I think I will get a lunch started, what'll you girls be doing?"

"I am going to look for another Pokémon," Bonnie said as she got done and walked off with Purrloin.

Tara stretched and release Lillipup who was jumping excitedly as the new location and started to sniff around, "Well Lillipup and I will be training and maybe we will find a cute Pokémon for my team."

Ron watched her walk off with her Pokémon wondering why girls always want cute Pokémon. He noticed Kim was about to leave as well, "So what about you KP?"

Kim glanced his way, "I am going to train Piplup and Fletchling for a bit. I'll be back by lunch Ron."

Ron nodded as he gathered everything up, and started lunch. He had Rufus on his shoulder on the look out, "Alright Rufus, let make a big lunch for everyone then we can get down to training."

What he did not know was something was sneaking around in the bushes, lying in wait.

Bonnie was looking around for a Pokémon she thought suited her. She did not want any Pokémon and was somewhat picky. Purrloin walked next to her listening around. Bonnie then heard a buzzing and crept towards it, ready to run in case it was a Beedrill nest. But it was not a Beedrill nest but a swarm of Combee. She smiled seeing her chance to gain a Pokémon she wanted. She turned to Purrloin, "Alright Purrloin, use attract on all those Combee."

The cat Pokémon nodded and leapt into action. It got into a cute pose and winked. A wave of hearts appeared and flew at the mass of Combee. The Combee turned towards them and all of them got hit by hearts. Then many of the Combee's three faces their eyes were replaced by hearts as the males all flew around giving Purrloin their attention. Bonnie however smiled as there were several not effect meaning they were female, and the ones she wanted.

"Purrloin attack the female Combee with fury swipe!" Bonnie ordered to see which one seemed to be the strongest.

Purrloin leapt from the hoard of attracted Combee and started to swipe her claws against the few females in fast session. A few went down fainted and the next two fled scared. One Combee flew still determined as it flapped her wings even fast and the wind kicked up showing it was using gust. Bonnie had to move her arm in front of her face to protect it, "Purrloin attack with fury swipe again."

The dark cat jumped up and attacked the Combee with its claws and forced it back. The Combee did not give up as it used gust again. But Bonnie was ready, "Purrloin run low and avoid it before you jump in its face and finish this with scratch."

Purrloin ran while hunching its body low to the ground as the wind kicked up again. Then Purrloin jumped up to a surprised Combee and scratched its face. The Combee fell as Bonnie threw a pokéball at it. The ball landed after the Combee with inside. It shook several time before it 'dinged' showing that it was caught. Bonnie picked up the ball and hugged Purrloin, "Yes, good work Purrloin. Now we can have a Vespiquen on our team."

The cat purred in victory before the pair stopped hearing a buzzing behind them. They both turned and saw the whole swarm was on them with a fully evolved Vespiquen leading the charge. Knowing they needed to retreat the pair ran as the Combee gave chase.

Tara was training with her Lilipup, but she didn't train it as well as Kim or Bonnie. Her Lilipup was more of a pet then a battler. That was when the cutest thing showed up, a Pikachu.

"Ooh, how cute," Tara said, but the Pikachu started to spark up. Tara's Lilipup immediately sprang to defend his master. It growled out, hopefully to intimidate the Pikachu, but it didn't back down.

"Lilipup, Leer!" The Pikachu flinched and then the Lilipup took the chance to tackle the Pikachu and Tara quickly took the chance to throw a pokéball and hope it would be captured. She waited for a few minutes as the ball wiggled, Lilipup still growling in case the Pokémon broke free. When the ball stopped, she sighed and picked the ball in her hand.

"Good work Lilipup, we caught a Pikachu!" Tara said happily and her Lilipup yipped excitedly as well, before going up to his master and jumping up on her again.

Meanwhile Kim was busy training her Piplup and Fletchling. She let them fight against wild bug Pokémon they encounter. With Piplup peek attack, a flying type move, and Fletchling's Ember attack they were no problem at all. As she was at it to praise her Pokémon for the hard work she heard a rustle behind her. Looking behind she just barely managed to duck under a quick attack on one Pokémon.

"What the hell!" Kim shouted and looked up at her attacker and gasped. In front of her stand in all his glory one of the three strongest bug Pokémon in term of attack power, in physical terms, a Scyther. Kim doesn't know if she should feel lucky or unlucky to encounter such a strong Pokémon right at her beginning of her trainer life. Her mussing was stopped however as the wild Scyther attacked again with a quick attack.

"Piplup counter with Peck attack, Fletchling Ember!" Kim shouted.

Both Pokémon attacked causing the Scyther to jump back. Then to their surprise the bug Pokémon crosses its blade arms before it spun rapidly. The embers were blow away and Piplup's was knocked back. Scyther stopped spinning and got into a stance as its outline glowed red for a second before it went for another quick attack. Kim jumped out of the way as it knocked both of her Pokémon aside and tried to attack her again with its blades. "What was that?" she could not help but ask aloud. She glance back but kept her distance as he turned back towards her. "Was that a swords dance?"

"Scyther!" the Pokémon cried out before he slashed at Kim, leaving a green streak behind. Kim ducked before she jumped away leaving the tree behind to be cut and fall to the ground. As it kept up the attacks the green streak grew brighter and Kim could tell the attack was getting stronger. Kim knew what it was, "Fury cutter." She muttered as both her Pokémon landed by her after another failed attack. Her Fletchling was knocked out on the ground while her Piplup was getting back to his feet.

Kim gritted her teeth trying to think of something the Scyther attacked again. But this time something got in the way. Piplup got into front of Kim and his body glowed right as he crossed his fins and took the blows. Angry that he could not reach its target the Scyther kept up the attack with even more force. Kim stared wide eyed, "Piplup!" she shouted scared for her friend.

But the penguin Pokémon stood his ground as his body glowed brighter. Kim then gasped realizing what her Pokémon was doing. "Piplup, release the bide attack now!"

The Scyther kept up the attack and was about to finish this with one final blow before Piplup spread his fins and let lose all the energy and damage he gathered. The light energy hit the bug Pokémon point blank and was blasted back right into a tree, knocking it over. Kim blocked her eyes as this point before she open them and looked at her Pokémon panting. The Scyther was on top of the fallen tree with swirls in his eyes. Kim smiled and rubbed Piplup's head. "Thanks buddy, you did great." She said softly before she looked at the down Pokémon. She nodded making up her mind and grabbed a pokéball. Piplup looked at her before she threw it at the Scyther. The bug Pokémon entered the pokéball and shook as it tried to free itself. But the fight took too much energy from the Pokémon and was captured. Kim smiled and picked the pokéball up. She turned to her starter who looked at her "This guy took a lot out of us. It would be a shame to leave him after all that hard work."

Piplup shrugged only caring that his partner was okay. As Kim returned Fletchling to her pokéball Kim glanced at her knew Scyther's ball. _'I wonder why he was so focus on attacking me.'_

Ron at the time was oblivious of the danger his friend undergo and prepare the meal for everyone and humming a tune to himself Froakie and Rufus are assisting him.

'I wonder what the others will catch' Ron thought to himself before he looked up and noticed some pair of eyes looking at him. It was a white Pokémon with red thunderbolt like pattern on his fur and his left eye witch goes to his left ears, the fur on his hands with his black claws where also red. It doesn't realized that Ron had spotted him as the Pokémon carefully is sneaking closer to Ron, stopping here and there to sniff the air as if he want to get a special track.

"What does a Zangoose do here?" Ron thought aloud just as Froakie also noticed the intruder.

Jumping between the wild Pokémon and his master the water starter get into battle ready stance. Zangoose growled and fletched his claws. The wild Ferret Pokémon eyed his opponent and the pot Ron was currently cooking some of his legendary meals back and forth.

'Ah. It must have smelled the meal I'm preparing' Ron thought in realization and stepped in between the two Pokémon causing the Zangoose to take a step back in surprise "Easy Froakie our friend here doesn't want to attack us" He said looking at the white ferret with his usually smile "It just smelled my bondigedy cooking skills and want some of the heavenly meal" The Pokémon stiffen as Ron began to approach him "I am right little guy?" He asked as he was in front of Zangoose and kneel down to be one eyes high with him.

The wild Pokémon looked confused at this strange human, not used that they would get near him without any hostility of any kind. Slowly it nodded in agreement.

"I make you an offer, help me prepare the meal and you can have some of it okay" he asked

Again the Pokémon nodded.

"Great it's settled now Zangoose will cut the vegetables" He exclaimed and he turned back letting the white ferret stand there dumbfounded stand there before it followed this kind human. Froakie just pointed two fingers from his eye to him in an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

It growled in response before his eyes widen again as Ron said "But first we have to clean this claws of yours"

It was near the end of all the work as the food cook did Bonnie Tara and Kim walked out of the forest with their partners with them. Bonnie and Purrloin looked tired as the finally lost the swarm of Combee before they headed back. Tara smiled as Lillipup ran around her before he started to sniff around the clearing they were using for camp. Kim sat down with a thump before Piplup sat on the ground next to her, looking and feeling better after Kim gave him a potion to heal with. The others looked at her, "What happen KP?" Ron asked concerned.

Kim sighed, "You won't believe it. I was training with Piplup and Fletchling when I was attack by a Scyther. The strange thing was it seem focused on attacking me. He really gave us a beating with a swords dance fury cutter combo. If Piplup did not use bind I do not know what would have happen. I just can't figure out why it seem so focus on me like that."

The others stared at her before Tara said, "Umm Kim, I think I know. It is said that wild Scyther and Electabuzz greatly dislike the color red and can be prone to attacking anything with that large amount of color. It is just lucky they seem to glow out if that phase when they are captured and trained."

Kim stared at her for a minute before she smacked her forehead without warning, "God! I can't believe I forgot all about that."

Bonnie chuckled, "Well it seems you are not all that after all."

Kim glared at her while Ron tried and play peace keeper, "Hey now, anyone would forget that if they were attacked like that. The important thing is everyone is here and we can eat."

The others were then distracted however when Lillipup started barking excitedly. They turned and saw him jumping around and by the new Zangoose in the clearing. They girls blinked not seeing that there before. "Okay where did that come from?"

Ron laughed, "Oh he showed up after you guys left. He smelt my food and wanted some. So he helped out so I can give him some."

Kim smiled, "that was nice of you Ron."

Bonnie scoffed, "So you going to catch it?"

Ron shrugged "I don't know. I am not in any hurry."

Ron then check the pot and grinned. He took it off the heat and started to pour everyone a dish. "Alright eat up."

The girls grinned while the Pokémon cried out gleefully. Kim poured some pokéchow for them while the Zangoose got his own bow as he was promised.

As they eat Ron asked "So what kind of Pokémon did you cached?"

Tara beamed and hold up her Pikachu ball up and said "I get this really cute Pikachu, I am sure it will help me win a lot of contest"

Ron nodded and comment "It sure it will and the Combee is probably yours, Bonnie"

Bonnie grinned "You can bet on it, and when she will evolve into a Vespiquen she will make a great addition to my team"

"Any idea what our cached Pokémon can do?" Kim asked

"Not sure let's check it out with our dexes" Bonnie answered as she put out her pokédex and hold it to her Combee, the other followed suit:

Combee (LV9) (Female)  
>Honey Gather<br>Attacks:  
>Sweet Scent<br>Gust

"Hm not much but no surprise considered that it's an area with low leveled Pokémon" Bonnie muttered as she looked at the stats of her new Pokémon.

Tara also checked her Pikachu and read:

Pikachu(LV5)(female)  
>Static<br>Attacks:  
>Tail Whip<br>Thunder Shock  
>Growl<p>

'It's something' She thought

Ron checked his new Starly

Starly(LV7)(male)  
>Keen Eye<br>Attacks  
>Tackle<br>Growl  
>Quick Attack<p>

Ron nodded pleased before he noticed Kim looking uneasy at her Scyther Ball, the only one she haven't let out. "Everything alright KP?"

"Not really I am a bit afraid to let him or her out" she answered slowly.

"Why? You cached it. When you are still afraid that it will attack you because of your red hair you have nothing to fear" Tara asked.

"It's not because of that, but because it knows fury cuter and sword dance"

Realizing where she goes Ron added "It must be of a high level then. Those are moves a Scyther learned only when he has more power"

"And you're afraid that you don't have enough badges to tame it?" Bonnie chimed in.

Kim nodded "Yes, and the last thing I need is an oversized insect with sword arms to go on a rampage"

"But you can still scan it inside you pokéball" Tara offered.

Seeing at that it was the safest way she decided to do that but first her Fletchling.

Fletchling (LV7) (Male)  
>Big Pecks<br>Attacks:

Tackle  
>Growl<br>Quick Attack  
>Ember<p>

"Why does a Fletchling knows Ember? It cannot learned this move, either normal via level up or by breeding" Ron could not but wondered aloud

"I don't know maybe it's a rare breed. I know that my Piplup was an egg from my Nanas Empoleon. That's why it knows already Bide already."

"Whatever not show me that Scyther stats" Bonnie said impatiently.

Glaring Kim hold her dex to her Scyther's ball and scanned it:

Scyther (LV16) (Male)  
>Technician<br>Attacks:  
>Vacuum Wave<br>Quick Attack  
>Leer<br>Focus Energy  
>Pursuit<br>False Swipe  
>Fury Cutter<br>Sword dance

The group blinked at once at they read this stats.

"Okay, what the fuck, he is way too weak to know Fury Cutter AND Sword dance" Bonnie cried.

"And way too strong for those forest here" Ron said darkly as it was common knowledge that this forest hold only low leveled Pokémon, why it was such a preferred place for all beginner trainers.

"Do you mean someone let it free here" Tara exclaimed shocked.

"Which retard let such a dangerous Pokémon free!?" Bonnie demand.

"I don't know maybe someone breaded it and wasn't satisfied with the result, but anyways it's too strong for me to handle right now" Kim concluded.

The group pondered at it for a while before a smirk comes to Bonnies face

"Say K. What would you say about a battle? You're Fletchling against my Combee?"

Kim looked at her but everyone could see the spark in her eyes. "You're on."

The two girls stood over at a different part of the clearing at opposite ends. Both of their Pokémon in front of them. Ron sighed as he stood in the middle but out of the way of the battle, "Combee vs Fletchling. The battle is over when one Pokémon is unable to battle. Begin!"

"Fletchling use peck!" Kim ordered knowing she had the advantage here.

Bonnie smirked, "Use sweet scent."

The bee Pokémon fly by as a trail of a sweet aroma came from it. Fletchling missed the peck but stopped in the air as it inhaled the scent and relaxed in the air. Bonnie gave a small laugh, "Combee gust now!"

The bee Pokémon flapped her wings hard created a strong wind. Fletchling was too dazed to react and was caught in the wind and blown into a tree. Kim gritted her teeth but noticed that the scent was also blown away as well. Kim saw this as her chance move, "Get out of the wind Fletchling and use ember!"

Fletchling manage to use it winds to get out of the gust and flew above the wind. As it got closer to Combee it fired it ember attack. Bonnie swore quietly to herself, "Combee dodge!"

The bee stopped its gust and flew away avoiding the embers. The fire bird was not discourage however as it followed the bee and kept the heated embers in it. Combee flew from side to side to dodge the attack but was stuck in the side causing it to cry out in pain. Kim saw her chance before it could recover, "Fletchling! Max peck attack!"

Fletchling dove at Combee as its beak glowed. The bee Pokémon was unable to get away before Fletchling was upon it and start pecking it hard multiple times. Bonnie gasped before Combee fell to the grassy ground with swirls in its eyes.

Ron held his hand up, "Combee is unable to battle, Fletchling is the winner."

Kim smiled and petted Fletchling as it landed on her shoulder. She glanced at Bonnie who was holding Combee. "Nice battle Bonnie. Even with type disadvantage Combee did better than I thought. I may have to watch out in the next battle."

Bonnie huffed, "Well I figured I would do better. Don't expect to win next time."

"Ron how about a battle between your Starly and my Pikachu" Tara asked as Bonnie and Kim leveled the field.

"Sure why not" Ron replied as he looked at Starly "What you say bud, up for a little fight?" Starly's reply was a determined chirp.

The two blonds stood at the same spots as Kim and Bonnie with the Pokémon in front of them, while this time Kim take the role as the referee. "Starly vs Pikachu The battle is over when one Pokémon is unable to battle. Begin!"

"Pikachu Thunder Shock!" Tara ordered immediately as the fight began.

"Starly stop him/her with Quick attack" Ron countered.

Starly fly at a fast speed and knocking Pikachu down as it was to collect the electricity to launch his attack.

"Nice now follow with a Tackle"

"Pikachu get up and use growl" Standing up Pikachu let up a threatening growl which stopped Starly in his attack. Seeing her chance Tara ordered another Thunder Shock attack.

Ron winched as the attack hit death one and Starly fall to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Starly is unable to battle! Winner is Pikachu!" Kim announced as she held her hand up.

"Yahoo! You were great Pikachu." Tara cheered as she cuddled her Pikachu.

"You were great bud" Ron said as he recalled his Starly.

Looking up Bonnie noticed the sky began to turn from blue to orange at the horizon she spoke up "It getting pretty late guys, we should sent camp and rest for the night"

Looking up at the starting sunset the group agreed and began to set the camp up. Ron would have his own tent, being the only boy in the group, began to set up his night quarter. The girls meanwhile have another problem.

"Where is the tent Tara?" Bonnie asked the platinum blond.

"What tent?" She asked confused.

"The three man tent we three are to share" Bonnie explained.

"I thought Kim have it?"

"I thought Bonnie would take care of that!"

"Uh-oh" Tara said slowly

"Don't tell me" Kim sighted with slacking shoulders

Bonnie face-palmed "That we forgot our tent!"

The tree went silent for a while, before they all adjust they sight at Ron who just finished putting his tent up.

"Maybe he will let us use his tent, when we asked nicely" Tara suggest

"But it is his tent and" Kim began unsure

"Do you want sleep outside?" Bonnie asked sharply.

"No" Kim muttered to herself.

Walking up to Ron the three quickly explained the situation. The reaction was as…

"NO!"

Unexpected.

"I am not sleeping outside in a forest with wild Pokémon who could attacked me any moment in my sleep just because you three forgot to bring you tent with your. I told you to bring an extra tent with you KP, but would you listen, NOOOuuuuuuuu! I may agree to make most of the cooking and the stuff like that Kim but I am neither your drudge nor your servant! Sorry Kim I may be a nice guy but even I have my limits." Ron exclaimed vigorous.

Playing another route Bonnie began "I don't think our parents would be that happy when they would hear that you would let us sleep outside"

"I beg to differ Bon-Bon" Ron countered and put out three envelopes and handing them to each girl "Each of your parent gave me one of those letters, saying that I should not let you to rip me of"

Taking the letter Bonnie read the content.

Dear Ronald

I know that we can trust you to behave yourself while traveling with our little Bon-Bon, but for your own good and them please don't be they footboy and tell them sometimes no. Even when they forgot they tent or are broken. Being a trainer and going to an adventure means also being responsible and to forgoing luxury like a roof over your top.

Sincerely  
>Mr. &amp; Mrs. Rockwaller<p>

Bonnie looked dumbfound at the letter and from Kim's and Tara's expression they letters have a similar topic in it.

"But, but" Tara stammer

"No buts Tara. That's a direct order from your parents. And end of story" Ron said while crossing his arms before his chest.

Seeing no other way Kim have to use her last ace in the sleeves.

"But Ronnie, you sure would net let three defenseless girls all alone in the dark scary night" Kim said in a little baby voice while putting her infamous Puppy Dog Pout to use.

"You have two Pokémon with fly type attacks, they are more than enough to protect you" Ron exclaimed hasty before he avert his head from Kim sight just to see Tara seeing her also putting the PDP.

'AHH Double PDP' Ron thought in shock before he again turned away just to see Bonnie with the dreaded look.

Hearing a yelp at his feet he looked down to see Tara's Lillipup looking up with those big sad eyes. Purrloin and Piplup are also at his side and giving him the same eyes. He found himself in a corner as he was bombard with six eyes of pure cuteness overload.

-Later that night-

"I hate you guys right now" Ron growled to himself as he lied in his sleeping bag looking at the stars.

Zangoose strangely decided to stay by his side as a guardian, alongside Froakie and Starly. A strange behavior for a wild Pokémon, who normally avoided humans like other wild animals would.

"Hey buddy how comes that you stayed by me?" Ron asked. Zangoose only stared at him blankly.

"You don't have to answer me when you don't want"

The white Pokémon then point at Ron's pokéball on his belt he have put aside him. "Uh? You want to battle me?"

The wild Pokémon just shocked his head in denial and pointed at another empty pokéball.

"Do you want to join me?" Instead to answer he just touched an empty ball on his belt and get absorbed in it. With a quick click Zangoose was captured.

Surprised and shocked Ron called the ferret Pokémon out and said "That's exactly like I got Froakie" Ron exclaimed looking at his frog companion "Isn't it right buddy. Last year on a vacation with my parents in Japan. You just jumped out of nowhere and decided to be my Pokémon. Thinking about it" Grabbing Starly's pokéball he snapped it in half sending Starly free again, shocking Rufus Zangoose and Froakie and especially Starly at the same time.

"I am sorry that I catch you against you own will, you are free to go" Ron said to his first caught Pokémon with a big smile on his face. Touched by his kindness Starly flied away with tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

Seeing Starly vanishing into the sky Ron sighted sadly and was about to go back to sleep before a chirp get his attention. Looking back he saw Starly flying back to him into another empty pokéball on his belt.

"WOW, guys I-I don't know what to say" Ron stated with tears in his eyes "OK it's settled then. I will never catch a wild Pokémon unless it want to join me on its free will."

They all shared a hug before they went back to sleep, for real this time.

_So what do you all think? Is this good enough to continue or will it burn itself to embers. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! Now it has taken a while to get this up but I hope this was well worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own KP or any of the other characters of the show in this story. And the only thing of Pokémon I own is some of the cards, games from gen 1 to 5, recently got my hands on gen 6 and a deep love for the game. But that's enough right?...right?

Many Possible Pokémon

It was a bright sunny day when a group of four teenagers exit the forest on the trail before them. After three days of training and traveling the three girls and one boy were glad to see the city of Upperton. None more than Kim whom had part of her hair cut raggedly and uneven. The result of the training with her Scyther, whom was being stubborn and would attack her every now and again when training. Kim knew the bug Pokémon would be a powerful one if he would listen and work with her. "Finally," Bonnie muttered aloud.

"Well we could have been there yesterday but you girls wanted to train some more." Ron said getting a glare from Bonnie. "Hey! I want some extra training before I go and challenge our first gym. I only have one Pokémon that is not weak against bug types and she can only do one damaging move so far. I need to catch another one." This last part was muttered to herself.

"We can worry about that later," Kim said, "First we need to get to the Pokémon center and make sure all our Pokémon are in perfect condition. Then we also need to stack up on supplies for after we leave Upperton."

"Not to mention a big enough tent for you girls." Ron added at the reminder.

All the girls frowned at him, "You're never going to let that go will you?" Bonnie asked.

Ron shook his head as they walked on ahead. As they went the heard the sound of rustling grass as Lillipup started to growl before something came out of the grass and pounced on the puppy Pokémon. Tara cried out in fright before the two Pokémon separated and they saw it was a Litleo. Ron scanned it with his pokédex.

**Litleo; the flame cub Pokémon. They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight. This Litleo is male and has the ability rivalry.**

Tara looked scared for her Lillipup while Bonnie grinned and got in front, "I prefer cats anyways and this one is mine. Go Purrloin!"

The violet Dark cat immediately jump in between her trainer and the wild fire lion looking as smug as her trainer.

_'With rivalry and being male Purrloin will have an easy win'_ Bonnie thought to herself "Purrloin round this out with attract."

Smirking the cat immediately get into a cute pose and winked. But before the hearts could appear the wild fire type charged head first into Purrloin, delivering a head butt stopping the attack.

Flinching Purrloin jumped back to her trainer, who locked indignant that this Litleo dared to hurt her Pokémon which turned into anger as the lion cub began to move on the place on a rapid space and a red mist coming out of him.

"Work out" Bonnie growl trough girthing teeth's. Gone her little advantage. She could not dwell on her anger for long as Litleo attacked again with embers shooting out of his mouth.

"Purrloin use Sand Attack to block those embers" digging the ground Purrloin raised some dust which just not only blocked the flying embers but managed to get into the lion pup's eyes, temporary blinding it.

"Now is your chance Fury Swipes!" Bonnie ordered. Litleo was attacked with a barrages of sharp claws in a rapid season. The wild Pokémon has taken a good deal of damage but it is still standing although a little stunned. Getting an idea Bonnie called her Pokémon to her and whispered her next order in her ear.

Seeing that Kim raised an eyebrow and looked a Tara and Ron with a question look. Both shrugged they shoulders and going back to the fight.

Litleo was shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, trying to get the sand out of it, as he heard a loud purring and then felt something against his chin. Eyes snapping open he looked at Purrloin as she was rubbing at him affection ally, using attract at a point blank range. The effect was formidable as Litleo's eyes take the sharp of hearts. Seeing it Purrloin get a glint in her eyes before she attacked with another fury swipe.

Bonnie throw immediately an empty pokéball as the dark cat finished her attack. Litleo was easily caught. Smirking Bonnie picked up the pokéball and said "Now I am ready for the gym"

The others could not help but smile at this. "Good catch Bonnie," Tara said.

Kim nodded, "Yeah now that is out of the way we can get going."

Bonnie glared slightly, "You're just jealous that I got three Pokémon that listen to me."

Kim glared and got into her rival's face, "You don't know that Litleo will listen to you! Besides my Scyther is stronger could take out all three of your in a battle as well as my other two!"

"HA! If that is true then why hasn't your Piplup evolved yet? He should be a Prinplup by now."

Kim gritted her teeth, "He can evolve any day now but that is not the issue here. Let's get to the Pokémon center so we can get everything we need before we challenge the gym."

The two girls did not move as they glared at one another one could have sworn there was sparks coming from their eyes and meeting in the middle. Ron and Tara stood off to the side knowing better then get in-between them. "One of these days I swear they are either going to kill each other or kiss." Ron whispered to Tara, who giggled at this.

When the two finally stopped they headed off to the Upperton to get back to their journey. They entered the city and with Ron reading the map he led the way to the large building for the Pokémon center. They found the resident Nurse Joy attending the counter, "Welcome to the Pokémon center, how may I help you?"

Kim pulled her pokéball out as the others did behind her, "Yeah we would like you to give our Pokémon checked out, we've been traveling and training for days and want to make sure they are alright."

Nurse Joy nodded and gathered the pokéball onto a tray and kept the groups separate, "Don't worry your Pokémon are in good hands."

As the ground left the desk and sat down in the lobby, "Great that's taken care off."

"Let's rest for a bit before we go and get everything we need," Ron suggested knowing that while they were in town they are able to gathers supplies again.

After getting a well-deserved rest the group decided to walk around town before they go to the gym. Tara and Bonnie are looking for the contest center to registrant for the upcoming tournament, Kim decided to get some supplies and a place to sleep, also to contact they parents to send them a tent, while Ron decide to look for the gym.

"Man you should thing something as big as a Pokémon gym should be easily be found" Ron said as he looked at the mat while searching for the gym.

"Hng, yeah" Rufus agreed from Ron's pocket out.

Ro was not looking where he walked, as he was fixated on the map and so it was no surprise as he walked into someone.

"Uff!"

"Ow!"

Ron felt on his butt as he bumped onto the person before him "Oh, I am sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, I was searching for-" He stopped mind sentenced as he looked at a breathtaking sight. Before him on the ground was a black beauty with raven black hair and auburn eyes. He felt a blush appearing on his face.

"It's alright I wasn't looking where I was going either" She said as she took Ron's hand to get up. Dusting herself out she asked "You said you were searching for something?"

Snapping out of his stubborn he replied "Yeah I was searching for the gym here."

"Ah! You must be a trainer then. Come with me, I was on the way to the gym also. I'm Monique by the way."

"I'm Ron Stoppable" He replied as he her help picking her stuff up.

"So what are you doing at the gym? Do you work there or something?" Ron asked on the way.

Monique smiled and nodded "Yes I worked there. I am one of the junior trainers and I also help in breeding section of the arena."

"Junior trainer? Breeding section?" Ron asked confused.

Monique giggled "You are a newbie trainer right?"

"That oblivious?"

"Yep, but don't worry, no master fell from the sky. I'll explain it to you. In every gym they have junior trainers who the challenger for the gym badge have to face before they can challenge the leader in battle. This way the leader doesn't have to face lesser trainers who are not ready for her."

"Ah I see, they act like a filter right."

"Hundred points for the beginner trainer" Monique cried in jest like a moderator of a quiz show.

"Boo-yah!"

"Yeah!" Rufus cried as he jumped on Ron's shoulder

Monique stopped in her track as she looked white eyed at Rufus. "What is this for a Pokémon? A pre-evolution of Drilbur?" she asked

"What? No, that's Rufus, he is my best friend, a naked mole rat" Ron said as he hold Rufus in his hand and hold it to Monique too let her get a better look at it. Rufus waved at her with a 'hi'.

"A naked mole rat?" she asked with raised eyebrow?

"Yes."

"And you're sure it's not a Pokémon?"

"One hundred percent."

Shrugging her shoulders as she had seen far stranger Pokémon she continued her explanation. "Where was I? Ah yes, and after the trainer finished the junior trainers they can face the gym leader for the gym badge."

"So all I have to do is to beat you and the other junior trainers before I can face the leader, right?"

"Right."

"So how long are you a junior trainer then?"

"For three years."

"THREE YEARS!" Ron cried shocked. "How can I defeat your Pokémon worth three years of training when I just started my adventure just last week?!"

"Oh don't worry I am not allowed to use my own Pokémon in gym battle."

"Uh?"

"Like you said you can't defeat my Pokémon or even those of the gym leader. That's impossible for a beginner trainer. So we have to use other Pokémon owned by the league. Since it is your first gym battle we are just allowed to use Pokémon of the power class one."

"Uh?...Ah you adapt the power level of your Pokémon according of how many badges I have. And when I would go for my second badge you would use Pokémon the power class two right?"

"That's right Ron. Most of the gym Pokémon are owned by the league and only listen to the leader cause, well she's the leader. And the Pokémon in the breeding section are owned by the factory in the gym for our products."

"What kind of products?" Ron asked curious.

"Nothing what would interest you" she replied with a knowing smile.

"Try me" Ron challenged.

"Cosmetic's and silk and cotton for fashion."

"Ah yeah not interested" Ron said as his shoulders sagged.

"Told you so" Monique giggled at this "But it really works. I usually have to help there with my hands and without the cream my hands would be all rough and brash but they are all soft and smooth. Here feel it" She said holding her hand out.

"WHAT?" Ron asked blushing.

"You heard right and don't worry you don't get in trouble for this, I asked for it" She laugh again

Holding her hand and feeling her smooth and silky and Ron had to agree that they are soft indeed. He felt a blush getting deeper on his face.

After a minute of Ron feeling her hand and his face becoming beet red, Monique finally had mercy and softly pulled her hand back. "So when should I plan to see you at the gym? Unless you plan and facing me and the leader now?"

Ron shook his head, "No not yet. I'm traveling with my friends right now and I feel I should wait for them before I face the gym."

Monique smiled as she led the way, "I sorta envy you and your friends. I may have been a training with the gym for three years but I never got to travel. Any business that involves the league or gym the leader goes and I'm stuck at the gym. I barely go to the next town over or to visit relatives."

Ron frowned feeling sorry for her, "Hey cheer up, I'm sure you will get to travel someday."

Monique sighed but smiled at him, "Maybe but I'm hoping." They turned a corner and Monique stopped at the one large building before them, "Welcome to the gym!" she said in a pose with one hand raised to the building.

Rom was impressed, the gym is a large building were several stories. The front had several trees and ferns on either side of the sliding door. The building look long and had a glass roof like that of a green house. The word 'Gym' was printed in bold on the front with a top half of a Volcarona above it. "Impress?" Monique asked with a smirk.

"Very," Ron answered truthfully.

Monique nodded thankful for that, "So when I expect to see you and your friend?"

Ron shrugged, "No sure really. Kim is getting some supplies while Bonnie and Tara are registering for the contest."

Monique nodded hiding the smile at the fact Ron was traveling alone with three girls. "Well they have time to practice at least. The contest won't be till the end of the week. When you guys are ready come on by and get ready for your butts to be whipped."

Ron chuckled as he waved to Monique who entered the gym. He glanced at Rufus as they turned to meet the girls at the Pokémon center. "You know Rufus, I think I am looking forward to battling Monique."

Rufus laughed and started to hum, 'here comes the bride' when got his friend to glare at him for the joke.

Meanwhile at the center the girls where already back and waiting for Ron to show up.

"Where is he!?" Bonnie snapped impatiently, as she and Tara were the first to come back after they registrant for the contest and had a little sight-seeing in the city. They have found some nice boutiques, and even a Club Tropius where they want to shop, after they earned they badge.

"Now now Bonnie, don't be so inpatient. Upperton is a big city after all. So don't be too hard on him." Tara said to calm her down, "Beside we are already expecting too much from him"

"Pfft, yeah sure. He wasn't the one who had to sleep in a one man tent with two other peoples"

"No! He was the one who had to sleep outside in the open, in a forest full of bug types" Kim answered heated "And I still feel bad about it"

"Why? He had his Pokémon too protect him."

Kim didn't like this answerer and glared at her "Maybe you should have slept outside; with how loud you snore I'm sure it would had kept the bugs at bay."

"I DON'T SNORE!" Bonnie cried it rage slamming her hands on the table as she stood up and glared at Kim, which she gladly returned.

"We could still let him sleep in the tent with us" Tara said trying to lesser the tension.

Kim and Bonnie immediately turned they attention to Tara and gave her a look which clearly said _'Are you serious'_. Shrinking under their gaze she sunk lower in her place.

"Figured you would say that" Bonnie muttered to herself but still loud enough for everyone to hear as she sat down again and plant her face into her palm of her hand. Tara blushed as she heard that.

"Beside it would be awkward" Kim added as she hugged herself, arms under her breasts, a faint blush also appear on her face as she remember a childhood incident with Ron.

"What would be awkward?" A male voice asked from behind. Turning around Kim saw her best friend standing there with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Ron where have you been? And what's with this stupid smile on your face" Kim asked amused.

"Oh uh, nothing I just found the gym" Answered Ron and explained what they have to expect. "Sooo, are we going now or do you want to wait till tomorrow?"

"I say tomorrow I want to train a little with Litleo a little" Bonnie answered holding the fire Lions ball out

"Ah you want to train a little with Simba"

"Tara! For the last time I will not call him that"

*****TOMORROW*****

"And now I present the Upperton Pokémon gym" Ron exclaimed as they stand for the gym and the girls had the same expression as Ron the day before.

"So pretty," Tara said taking in the details.

Kim nodded as she lead the way to the sliding doors, which showed the inside house a lot of vegetation and greenhouses. The walkway lead forward with the visible plant and Pokémon life on either side. They could spot several bug and grass type Pokémon from the small to the larger one like a full grown Scolipede. As getting an eyeful of everything the group saw the path lead to an open arena with the lines of an official battle stage. Across of them were several people, two teens and one young adult. Before anyone of them could say anything they were blinded by a flash. As they rubbed their eyes to get rid of the spots before they saw the one responsible.

The woman was fairly talk with dark skin, much like one of the teens' and young adults, with curly brown hair. Her brown eyes had a light in them and she held a camera in her hands. "A beautiful natural photo. A group of close friends about to begin their true journey. A wonderful work of art if I do say so myself."

Kim blinked, "I take it you are the gym leader?"

The woman nodded, "Yes I am. My name is Miranda and I run this gym here. I was told by Monique that one of your friend knows how the gym works. These are my junior trainers; my son Marcus, my daughter Monique and my last junior trainer Julia."

Ron blinked before he cried, "Wait! The gym leader is your mom Monique!?" Rufus looked from mother to daughter also shocked.

Miranda smiled before turning to her daughter, "so this is the boy you told me about. He seems like a nice boy. I approve."

"Mom!" Monique cried with a blush on her face before she glared at her chuckling brother.

Miranda laughed good naturally before she said, "Now I only have three junior trainers at this gym so we will have to figure out how we shall do this."

Kim thought about it, "That's good actually because only three of us are planning to face the gym anyway. Tara only wishes to enter contests. So each of us can face a trainer before we can decide how to fight you."

Miranda smiled, "Good each of you shall face one junior trainer and then if you Pokémon are still in fighting condition I will face each of you in a one on one battle."

Monique stepped up and grinned, "Hey Ron, ready to battle?"

Ron grinned, "Ready for anything."

"Great, how about a two on two battle?"

Ron nodded and the two walked to opposite ends of the field. The other trainers moved to the sidelines and took their seats as Miranda took her position as ref for this battle. "Upperton gym's junior trainer Monique vs. Ron Stoppable. This will be a two on two battle and only the challenger can switch Pokémon. Choose your first Pokémon."

Monique pulled a pokéball out and threw it into the air, "Go Surskit!"

Surskit is a blue insectoid Pokémon with a small round body and has four long, skinny legs extending from its body. It has a yellow cap with a single antenna, dark circular eyes and have small semicircular pink markings under them. It stood there waiting for action.

Ron drew his pokéball and threw it in the air. "I choose you Zangoose!" with that the white ferret appears and let out a battle cry.

"Ron choose Zangoose as his first Pokémon" Tara said from the side line.

Kim nodded in approval "A smart move for any poison attacks she could use."

"The Battle for the right to face the Gym leader begins!" Miranda cried from the ref position.

"Surskit, Bubble!"

"Zangoose dodge and Quick Attack" Ron ordered.

Following his trainer Zangoose began to glow in a faint light and dodged the coming bubbles from Surskit. Getting close quickly he managed to hit Surskit at full force, getting critical hit. Skidding across the ground, Surskit stopped before Monique still standing, but panting and heavily wounded.

"Alright Zangoose, finish it with a Furry Cutter." Ron cried.

"Oh no you don't, Surskit Quick Attack now" Monique said.

Letting out a cry Zangoose charged at Surskit which narrowed his and began to glow itself before charging at his opponent too. With his speed boost Surskit managed to hit Zangoose on his chest stopping his attack. Falling back Zangoose huffed in annoyance, the attack hasn't dealt much damaged to the large ferret at it has done to his opponent. Which both Ron and Monique saw. Deciding to finish this Ron and Monique ordered they last attack. "Quick Attack"

Both Pokémon glowed again and charged head first into each other. But Surskit haven taken more damaged was the first to fall. Hitting the ground his eyes became swirls.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Zangoose win" Miranda cried raising her arm on Ron's side, signaling him the winner.

"Well Ron looks like you WTR" Monique said as she called Surskit back into his ball.

"What?" Ron asked confused, which Zangoose shrugged, equally confused.

"Won this round!" Her brother cried form the sideline.

"Oh, okay. Did she always talk so?"

"Yes, she does but you get used to it."

"Enough chit chat, time to battle. Go Paras!" Monique said as she drew the next pokéball.

It opened and it appeared a little orange spider like Pokémon with two mushrooms growing on its back.

Kim frowned slightly here, "this might change so things. Ron's Zangoose maybe have the immunity ability but Paras also knows stun spore and that would cut Zangoose's speed advantage."

Ron however knew he had to finish this battle fast "Zangoose, use scratch."

The Pokémon speed ahead with cuts ready to attack. Monique however smirked, "Paras stun spore when he gets close."

The mushroom bug gave a scratchy cry before the small mushrooms on its back shook and a yellowish gold powder flew out from them. Ron gasp before he cried, "Zangoose, use quick attack to get away."

The large ferret stopped before it jumped back with great speed to avoid getting covered by the powder. Monique did not stop however as she came up with a new order, "Paras after it and then us Poison Powder."

The mushroom Pokémon scuttled forward before it unleased a large cloud of purple powder. The others were confused while Ron blinked before he grinned, "Zangoose use fury cutter!"

Zangoose gave a cry as he move through the poison powder without pause with claws glowing. At the side Kim was frowning, "Something's not right" she stated getting looks from the other two. "Monique has been a trainer for years from what I can understand so she knows that most Zangoose have immunity as an ability, so why would she waste her time with poison powder? Unless…." She went wide eyed before she shouted. "Ron! It's a trap!"

Ron looked at her while Monique smiled, "Too little too late, paras stun spore."

Just as Zangoose was about to swipe at the mushroom Pokémon the mushrooms shook again as the stun spore was released. Being so close and no time to react the Pokémon was covered in the powder. Zangoose cried out as he jumped away, but they could see the effect of the stun spore as his body shook. Seeing her chance Monique cried, "Paras scratch attack."

Paras moved forward and slashed with it claws and hit the ferret Pokémon. Zangoose cried in pain as he tried to move but froze again as he was attacked and attacked. Ron gritted his teeth seeing his friend getting hurt and unable to do anything. "Don't give up Zangoose, use quick attack."

Zangoose heard him as he shook some more before he crouched down and speed at the paras before it could react and sent it flying. Ron grinned as he cried "scratch attack now!"

Zangoose ran to the Paras as it was getting up and scratched it once. As it went for another but froze as the paralyzes acted up again. Paras scratch the Zangoose right back. Ron knew he had to end this battle, "let's finish this Zangoose, one more quick attack."

The Zangoose looked determined even while it teeth were gritted as he moved to attack. Monique however was not going to make it easy for them, "Paras leech life now!"

The tiny bug moved at the Zangoose ready to attack. Zangoose made his body move through force was will and made a quick attack at the Paras. Zangoose slammed into it head on and sent Paras flying. Paras landed on the ground in front of Monique, but it had swirls in it eyes showing it was down.

"Paras is unable to battle, the winner if Ron Stoppable."

(Scene change)

The three challengers now stood before the gym leader as she smiled down at them. Bonnie and Kim finished their matches not that long ago and were ready. Bonnie faced Julia and used her Combee, wanting to save her Litleo for the gym battle. Bonnie got lucky with her opponent using a Sewaddle. With a few gust and sweet scents Bonnie gotten her win. Kim faced Kim's brother and he started out with a Scyther. Kim chose to use her own Scyther and the match was interesting. Seeing the other Pokémon Kim's Scyther had a fire in his eyes and faced his opponent. Kim at least got the Scyther to at least listen to her commands in battle and with a couple of sword dances and wing attacks Kim took the win. However Scyther show he still was a bit of trouble for Kim as he slashed at her waist and cut the hems of her pants off. To say Kim was embarrassed was an understatement as she returned Scyther to his pokéball and searched through her pack she brought which had potions and other stuff in case their Pokémon got hurt for a new belt.

Miranda smiled at them, "Well you three have proven yourselves and I shall battle all three of you. Each battle will be one on one and the winners of those battles will receive a badge. Do you accept the terms?"

All three nodded and Miranda moved to her end of the field, "Alright chose who I shall battle with first?"

Bonnie stepped into the box of the other side for whit a confident smirk on her face and said whit a hand at her hip and tossing Litleo's ball up and catching it again "I'll go. Go Litleo!"

The little fire Leon appeared in a light on the battle field and let out a battle cry ready for battle.

Miranda shocked her head and made a disapproving 'tsk' sound and said "You should never be the first to draw your Pokémon."

"Pff whatever, with Litleo's fire I can burn all bug types you can throw at me" Bonnie replied arrogantly and Litleo emphasis it with puffing his chest out and the head high.

Miranda narrowed her eyes "It seems like someone need an attitude check. This little one should get you down of your horse, Go Dwebble!" and those her pokéball into the field

Bonnies smirk disappeared as the Pokémon came out. It was an orange crab like Pokémon with a stone as a shell. It let out a squeak at its make himself battle ready.

Her friends look worried for Bonnie but she didn't faltered and cried her first attack out after Monique, who took the position of the referrer, have begun the battle.

"Litleo Work Up"

A red Aura appeared around Litleo has he use the attack. Miranda smirked looking through Bonnie's strategy.

"Dwebble Rock Blast"

Dwebble raised his claws and little rocks surrounded by glowing energy appears and shot on Litleo. The first blast hit head on and caused to stumble Litleo back canceling his attack. The second blast followed shortly. Litleo managed to dodge the last blast and glared at the Bug rock hybrid.

Miranda smirked. Normally she wouldn't go so hard on a beginner trainer but the attitude of this girls from before and during the Battle with Julia showed her that this girl was one of those Queen B's and know that when they didn't get a reality check soon they would mistreat they Pokémon.

"Litleo Head-butt" Bonnie cried again in anger and Litleo charged at Dwebble with a roar.

"Withdraw Dwebble and then a faint attack" Miranda ordered calmly and Dwebble obeyed her by getting into his shell.

Litleo's attack had little effect as he hit and get hit by the faint attack as he recovered from the recoil.

"Oh no!" Tara gasp as she saw the condition of, for her in secret, Simba and know that one attack was away to collapse.

"Wow your mom is pretty though" Ron commented to Marcus who sat beside him. He nodded in agreement

"Yeah that Bonnie must have gone under her skin, normally she isn't that hard in the first badge battles."

"Maybe it was her attitude" Ron suggested.

"Most Likely."

Kim said nothing still too embarrassed from Scyther's action but she looked concerned for Bonnie and Litleo.

Bonnie began to get uneasy for the one sided fight and decided to change tactics.

"Litleo ember!"

"Counter it with Sand attack!"

The pup opened its mouth and shoot small embers of fire at Dwebble, but he throws sand up from the ground which suffocate the flames and get some into the fire type eyes.

"Oh No!" Bonnie cried as she saw Litleo rubbing his eyes to get the sand out of his eyes.

"Let's finish this with furry cutter!" Miranda cried. Dwebble gave a squish like sound and raised his claw which took a light green glow on it and charged at the still blinded Litleo.

The attack hit and the fire type hit the ground with a hard thud, swirl in his eyes showing that he was out the fight.

"Litleo is unable to battle! The Winner is the Gym leader with Dwebble" Monique announced.

Bonnie looked shocked at her downed Pokémon. She snapped out of it as Miranda addressed her. "Listen here little brat it when you really want to be a competitive trainer I would suggest you to step down off your horse and stopped thinking like you are the queen of the world. Otherwise your Pokémon will got hurt more badly than now, or worst"

Bonnie glared at her and whit teary eyes recalled Litleo into his ball and stormed of the Gym. Her friends looked sympathetically at her. Getting a new determination Kim rose up and stepped into the challenger box and said in a matching voice "I am your next opponent"

Miranda grinned before she pulled a new pokéball, "Well hopefully you can do better; go Dustox!"

In a flash the Pokémon appeared, a large moth Pokémon with purple wings, large yellow eyes and it hovered over the field ready for battle. Kim pulled out a pokéball remembering a promise she made long ago, "Go Piplup!"

The small penguin appeared looked proud and ready for battle. Her friend looked at the choice of Pokémon surprise, "Why did Kim chose Piplup?" Tara asked aloud, "Her Fletchling would have been a better choice."

Ron however understood, "it's her promise." Seeing Tara's look he explained, "Kim had Piplup ever since it was a little egg from her nana's Pokémon. They practically grew up together. When she decided she wanted to go on a Pokémon journey she promised her Piplup that in her first gym battle she would use him."

Tara and Monique, who moved over to sit next to the group were surprise and Monique was in awe at the pair battling her mother. "Reminds me of a Grovyle my bother has. The bond they share is amazing even if it has a bit of an attitude to others. Kim and Piplup might give mom a hard time here."

Miranda looked at the water starter and knew this little guy was not a push over. She wondered how good Kim was at raising it before her son started the battle. "The challenger's Piplup vs the leader's Dustox. Begin!"

Kim was the first to react, "Piplup use bubble beam!"

The little penguin squeaked and open his beak and sent a stream of bubbles at the moth Pokémon. Miranda cried out, "Dustox counter with poison sting!"

Dustox fluttered in the air before it shot a barrage of purple needles from its mouth. The two attacks met in the air and they cancels each other out. Kim gave her next order. "Get in close for a peck attack!"

Piplup stop his steam of bubbles before he jumped at Dustox. His beak glowed white and extended. Miranda however said, "Use confusion to stop it."

Dustox stopped shooting poison stings before its eyes glow blue. Piplup stopped in midair a few feet from Dustox with its whole body with a blue outline. It struggled but was unable to break free from the hold and peck the moth Pokémon. Kim however had a smirk on her face, "Piplup us bubble beam now!"

"What!" Miranda cried not expecting this.

Piplup fired a barrage of bubble that struck the Pokémon as it cried out in pain it struggled to keep the confusion going. Miranda was surprised at Kim plan and knew Dustox did not have the power to hold the Pokémon and the attack back with the confusion attack. "Dustox dropped the Piplup and get out of there."

Dustox's eyes stopped glowing blue before it flew higher and avoided the next wave of bubbles. Piplup landed on his feet before he shot another bubble beam but the moth Pokémon avoided it. Miranda could not keep the grin off her face, "use poison sting now."

"Counter with bubble beam!" Kim cried back.

Both Pokémon fired their attacks as they hit and blocked each other's view. This is what Miranda wanted, "Now fly low and hit it with a tackle."

The Dustox shot down and flew low to the ground as it speed at Piplup. Kim saw this but had an idea, "Piplup, jump now!"

Piplup stopped firing and jumped as commanded as the Dustox flew just under it. The others gasped surprised at the action but Kim was not done, "Finish it with peck attack!"

Piplup turned in the air as his beck extended before it slammed into the back of the moth Pokémon. It cried out as it slammed into the ground before it was pecked a few more times. Piplup jumped away ready as the dust cleared showing the Dustox, but with swirls in its eyes.

The ref held a flag up, "Dustox is unable to battle! Piplup and the challenger win!"

Kim and Piplup stared before they cried out as they ran at each other and fell to the ground hugging, "We did it!"

"Piplup!"

Miranda smiled as she called Dustox back. She was surprised in the battle but she knew the girl earned her victory. Everyone's turned to the pair before to their shock, Piplup started to glow white. Kim gasped as she set Piplup down. The Pokémon then started to change. It grew taller and it shape changed slightly before it stopped and Kim looked at her Pokémon.

It is mostly dark blue with light blue facial markings, wing tips, and lower body. Its eyes are blue and it has a short yellow beak with a small point above it. Two large, yellow ridges extend from its beak over the back of its head and meet just above the nape of its neck. On its body are four large, white spots that resemble buttons and has short legs with yellow, three-toed feet. Kim was shocked to see her Piplup was now a Prinplup. She recovered enough to grab her pokédex and turn it towards Prinplup.

**"Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piplup. One blow from its wings is strong enough to knock down trees. Prinplup's life mostly alone, due to the inability to stay in groups because every individual think of themselves as the most important"** Came the mechanic summaries of the dex.

"Great! Now he will think the rest of this world of himself" Ron commented sarcastically. Which didn't get unheard by Kim and Prinplup.

"Hey!" Kim cried "My boy isn't like that!"

"Prin!" _'I am!'_ Kim blinked as she heard this voice inside her head. She could swear that she never have heard it before but it sounded also really familiar. Deciding that she just imaged it she looked at Prinplup again.

"Oh I can't wait to show that into Bonnie's fa-Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed as she returned her Pokémon and then looked worried at the gym. "I gotta go!" And with a short bye to Ron and Tara, Kim dashed out of the Gym to search for Bonnie.

"Someone is in hurry" Miranda muttered "I guess I have to give the badge to you then for her to give" she said as Ron entered the challenger box on the other side.

"I can do that, after I got my Badge from you" Ron said with a grin on his face.

Miranda smirked him "Aren't we are a confident one, let's see how you handle this fellow" and then took a Pokéball from her belt and throws it on the field.

Ron's grin faded into a frown as he saw his opponent "You got to be kidding me."

In front of him was a small yellow fluffy spider with let out a happy squelchy as he saw Ron.

_'Damn Joltik'_ Ron thought as he considered his options on the matter. Zangoose was out of options because of his paralyze, leaving him with Froakie and Starly. Seeing that he has the disadvantage anyway Ron choose his partner.

"Go Froakie" To Miranda's credit she didn't make any comments about the type disadvantage.

"The last battle for the first badge between Gym Leader Miranda and the Challenger Ron Stoppable, begin!" Monique said from the sideline, throwing her hands in the air.

Both trainers shouted they commands

"Get in close with Quick attack!"

"Stop his movements with spider web!"

Froakie gloved light with as he dashed true the battle field while avoiding Jolitk's spider webs.

Froakie laded a full hit as he rammed Joltik. Ron let out a pleased cheer. Miranda seems unfazed.

"Joltik sent him a plague with Infestation" Miranda ordered and Joltik began to shake and a black moving swarm came crawling at Froakie.

"Jump over to avoid and then water pulse" Ron countered quickly. Froakie jumped over the black mass of little insects as it got closed and prepared a blue sphere in his hand.

Miranda smirked as Ron felled in her trap. "Intercept with spider web and take him down!"

Obeying the little spider shot a net at Froakie who couldn't avoid it due being midair and yanked him to the ground.

"Oh no!" Tara gasped at she saw that Froakie was thrown directly into the infestation.

"Use Thunder wave to stop his movements further" Miranda ordered, not taking any chances to let Froakie remain moveable.

"Water Pulse to the ground to escape the wave" Ron exclaimed. Froakie obeying his master launched a water pulse to the ground which send him fly in the air from the recoil, which also managed to get the web out of him. Just in time to avoid the electric wave.

"Great Froakie, now use water pulse again to wash of this pesky insects."

"You are not half bad, boy" Miranda complimented as Froakie washed the infestation of himself "But you cannot avoid my attacks forever by jumping around"

Ron glared at the, but had to admit she was right. Joltik's spider webs and Thunder waves could become a problem in the battle. Then Ron got an idea as he remembered what she said.

"Froakie! Do you remember the on time we discussed Kim's cheer practice?" Ron asked, and the blue frog looked at him quizzically but nodded "And do you remember what we did after that" Understanding now what his master wanted he nodded again. Ron grinned. "Now use it"

Miranda looked puzzled at the two and even more as Froakie looked like it was getting ready to launch an attack. "Get ready Joltik, they plan something"

Joltik cried in agreement and got ready and a stern look on his face appeared. Which quickly turned on in confusion as he saw what Froakie was doing.

Froakie put one arm above his head and another in front of him. Then it began to chant his name repeatedly while making strange dancing moves like twirling his arms around another or taking some of his foam from the back and use them as pom-poms.

Miranda isn't fearing any better than her Pokémon, looked bewildered at Froakie with her arms hanging loose by her side. _'What the fuck is he doing?'_

She got her answer as Ron suddenly shouted his attack "Bubble now!" And Froakie launched his two foams he just had in his hands at Joltik. Being taken by surprise the attack and confused by the water type move, the bubbles hit his mark.

"Joltik, quick thunder wave!" Miranda cried. But to her shock Joltik felled to the ground and wounded himself. She gasped at to what Ron did just do.

"What was that now?" Tara asked with a same bewildered expression both Pokémon and Gym leader just wore.

"I think Ron just used Swagger" Marcus commented, still slightly confused "and a very strange variation of that."

"Great it is confused now launch a water pulse attack on him" Ron said and Froakie again formed a blues sphere in his hand, just this time he actually managed to launch it as his opponent.

The water pulse hit and sent Joltik flying. It landed on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Joltik us unable to battle, the winner is the challenger Ron Stoppable" Monique said as she proclaimed Ron the winner.

Ron could not believe it for a second before he jump up cheering, "Boo-yea!"

"Froakie!" the small frog Pokémon cried as he hoped into Ron's arms.

Ron laughed hugging the Pokémon, "We did it buddy."

What happen next surprised everyone. The frog Pokémon in Ron's arms glowed white before it began to change before their eyes. It grew bigger in both size and weight before it stopped and everyone stared at the new Frogadier. Ron placed the Pokémon down as he looked at his starter closely. Frogadier is a dark blue frog-like Pokémon with a light blue underside. Its eyes have yellow sclera, and it has a white bubble scarf. It has dark blue hands and toes, and white circular fingers. Rufus looked at the new Pokémon in confusion as Ron checked out what the pokédex has to say.

**Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Froakie. Frogadier's speed is unmatched. It can climb a tower over 2,000 feet tall in one minute.**

Ron could not stop grinning, "This is awesome; I knew you were close to evolving and now our hard work paid off."

Frogadier nodded smiling, "Frogadier."

Ron then noticed that Miranda was standing in front of Ron with her children behind her. Ron stood up before Miranda said, "Your hard work did pay off today and it not only brought your Pokémon to evolve but also earned you this; the Monarch badge."

She had her hand out to him and inside was a shiny new badge. It was shaped like a monarch butterfly with wings all open and stretched out. Ron smiled as he took the badge from the leader. Miranda then said, "Also you should give this to Kim when you get the chance. She also earned her badge but her concern for her friend seems to make her forget that."

Ron chuckled as he took the second badge, "Sorry about her. KP means well but when she focus on something she sees as important other things seem to take a second priority."

Miranda nodded understanding "I'm sorry if I seemed harsh to your friend before but I've seen Pokémon trainers with an attitude like hers and the end result doesn't end well with their Pokémon. She needed to learn a lesson but with you, Kim and Tara as her friends I'm sure she will get through and learn it."

(Scene change)

Kim was looking hard for Bonnie. She first checked the Pokémon center and found she did not show up yet. Kim looked around the city looking for any sigh of Bonnie and was getting more and more worried. As she ran through the park she noticed a Combee floating near the fountain and as she ran closer noticed the back of the very girl she was looking for. She slowed to a walk as she came upon the scene. Bonnie Rockwaller, the girls who was considered to be the Queen Bee of their school, the one that was Kim's own rival be it in Pokémon or just school itself, was sitting on the fountain hugging both her Litleo and Purrloin while crying. The Combee flew gently over her head, wanting to comfort her trainer but was not sure how to. Kim saw that while Litleo had a few signs of his battle Bonnie no doubt used a potion to help the little Pokémon. She sat there hugging both of them to her chest tightly as she cried over them. This stunned Kim more than anything. She knew Bonnie was hard to read at times but this was a first to see the girl breaking down. The Purrloin noticed Kim and got Bonnie's attention. The girl turned seeing where Purrloin was pointing at and she scowled, "what do you want Kim? Here to gloat?"

Kim frowned as she walked closer. "I would never do that Bonnie. Not even to you." She sat down next to Bonnie as said girl huffed and looked away, trying to get the tears to stop. Litleo and Purrloin were mewing and rubbing their bodies against her to try and cheer her up. After a minute of silence Kim finally said, "You know, I think she was wrong." Seeing she had Bonnie's attention she went on, "yes you can act like you expect everything and you want everything to go your way but I don't think you would ever let it get so far that any of your Pokémon would get hurt."

Bonnie looked away and looked down at Litleo and the fire cub look back up at her with a smile on its face. "How can you say that? Even he should be mad at me and yet he's not. I let him down and got our asses handed to us."

"You just got a little cocky," Kim admitted, "and you were outmatched with the Pokémon. You two can work around that. No one is undefeated, even masters lose once in a while. Bonnie we just got started so it is expected to lose a battle every now and again. We are expected to lose a gym battle if we are not ready. There nothing more to do then to get back up and train so you can be ready the next time."

Bonnie was quite thinking it over, her tears slowing to a stop. She glanced at Kim from the corner of her eye, "Do you think I can? I thought I could handle it and all I did was get Litleo hurt. What if I can't do it all by myself?"

Kim smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know you can. You are too stubborn to just give up. Besides you won't be by yourself. You have your Pokémon and you have me, Ron and Tara willing to back you up."

Bonnie looked at her three Pokémon who looked back at her with smiles and excited looks. Bonnie's frown turn into a smirk, "Watch out guys, next time we are going to beat those bugs."

Kim gave a small laugh as Bonnie's Pokémon cheered with her. She knew Bonnie was back on her feet, but she had a feeling she was going to be better after this.

_So what do you all think? Is this good enough to continue or will it burn itself to embers. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


End file.
